


Test Ride

by kenophilic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, implied polyamory, lots of implications about what the quinx squad gets up to in their spare time, step up your game guys, why are there exactly 2 other fics in the tokyo ghoul archive tagged with pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenophilic/pseuds/kenophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the brightest, bluest monstrosity Shirazu had ever seen, and he was gonna take it like a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Ride

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is 4 am and this isn't where i thought i'd spend an hour and a half  
> continuation of this piece of fuckening work http://archiveofourown.org/works/4048666

Blue. It was bright, fucking, blue.

And huge, not to mention huge.

And Shirazu was going to take it like a god damn man.

He swallowed hard, staring it head on as Saiko moved up to straddle his stomach. Her thighs were heavy, but it was warm, a pleasant weight. He slid his fingers up them, _totally_  not shaking at all, letting out a _totally_ not trembling sigh when they came to rest on the straps along her hips.

"Weellllll? C'mon...~" She coaxed, holding the monstrosity up with her index and thumb, pinky delicately pointing out like the lady she was as she held the practically-neon penis in front of his lips.

He wet them weakly, looking at her for a moment before flushing brightly and immediately glancing away. It was hard to open his mouth. He wasn't unfamiliar with the sensation of a cock in his mouth, of course not, in fact he was amazing with his mouth--even despite the teeth.

It was just...

So big....

He knitted his brows together, closing his eyes and slowly parting his lips. She let out a quiet squeal of delight, pressing it against his mouth and gently working her hips forwards. He squeezed her a bit tighter, making a soft noise as he loosened his jaw.

Small fingers threaded through his hair as soon as she let go of the silicone dong, a purr escaping her as she watched him wrap his lips just beneath the head. He was doing good, taking it in well and _oh_ , she could feel it being tugged as he sucked _hard_.

The last time she'd gotten Mucchan to do this, she'd almost been shocked by how eager he was. He didn't quite have the experience, usually much too shy to engage in such things, but he certainly had the enthusiasm. Plus, a fake one was always wonderful practice, in her opinion.

After all, she liked to consider herself a cock connoisseur. Master of the member. Schlong specialist. President of the penis party.

(Last time she'd said that last one, Maman wouldn't look at her for an hour.)

Shirazu, on the other hand, knew a bit more about what he was doing than Mucchan. Not quite as good as Saiko herself, but that was a given. Still, he was doing awfully well, especially when he started bobbing his head, turning it to the side a bit and looking up at her when it pushed into his cheek. She grinned down at him, petting his hair happily.

"Good boy..." She praised him quietly, arching her lower back a bit to push in deeper. He gave a low whine, furrowing his brows, but obediently took it in. She swore she felt it hit the back of his throat before he hesitated, a look of deep concentration on his face before he pulled away. She silently commended him on his gag reflex, but moved on, sliding it out of his mouth until only the tip was resting against his lips.

"Did you get it all nice 'n wet for me?" She purred, stroking his hair sweetly.

"I don't get why y're makin' me do this, y'know better th'n anyone here, spit don't work as lube--" He pointed out, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

She wrinkled her nose, still grinning as she interrupted him. "I know, it's just cute."

He pulled away and stuck out his tongue. She winked, shifting until she was back down on his thighs.

Shirazu took a deep breath, covering his eyes for a moment, muttering profanities under his breath. Why had he agreed to this? Why had he even had such a reaction when she'd suggested it?? The thing was huge, for christ's sake, he was going to _break_.

She moved all the way off, and he uncovered his face to see her tugging off his boxers with the bottle of lube in one hand. He whined in complaint, halfheartedly. He'd probably complain louder if she stopped, so it wasn't much of a problem.

He made himself focus on the ceiling instead as he pulled his legs apart when she started nudging at them.

And then Saiko's fingers were pressing against him, slick and cold, and he yelped.

With one hand on his hip holding him down, he couldn't move too far, but he still propped himself up onto his elbow, stammering weak protests like "h-hey, ya gotta be careful with that...!"

She wiggled at the waist, looking pleased with herself as she slowly pressed one inside. "I know what I'm doing," she assured him sweetly. "I've done this a bunch'a times, and with people that don't have the nice thing that makes it feel super super good especially, you know that." She raised her eyebrows, staring him in the face as she slowly and shallowly thrusted it in deeper. "I know how to make it good."

He swallowed hard, biting his lip and fighting back a whimper at the sensation. And then, as if to prove her point, she crooked her finger, slowly pushing upwards and rubbing inside deeper until--

Shirazu choked on a moan, barely jerking his hips. _Oh_ , it'd been a long time since that'd gotten any attention.

She practically beamed at him, her entire body wiggling in excitement and pride for a moment. "Like that, see?"

He nodded weakly, closing his eyes tightly and shakily laying back down to cover his mouth with his fist. He could take it like a man, he could take it like a man. She was going slow, and he'd already prepared himself a _bit_ in the shower before this whole shenanigan.

He was doing good, staying relatively quiet save for the occasional groan and sigh when she stretched him out slowly. Until, of course, a minute into the third finger, where he could suddenly feel her pressing her pinky against the rim.

"H-Hey now, d-do we really need that many...?!" He looked down at her again, eyes wide.

She paused, a look of innocence on her face. She slowly spread her fingers a bit more, and he felt the slight burn. "Well, not really," she admitted. And then she grinned again. "I just wanna see how far I can push ya..." Another wink.

He complained loudly at that, threatning to smother her with a pillow, and also possibly the monstrosity hanging between her own legs. She retorted back that he couldn't possibly use her own weapons against her, as she had built up an immunity. He demanded to know what sort, and she proceeded to list off anecdotes about her own personal experiences with the large toy strapped to her hips as she fingered him harder and deeper, each one turning his face a brighter shade of red and leaving him whimpering just a bit more carelessly.

Finally, she deemed him ready enough, slowly retreating her fingers and giving him an angelic smile.

He could barely look at her, panting quietly and covering his mouth again as she slicked up the toy. Again, he spread his legs when she nudged at them, pushing his hips up enough for her to slide her knees under.

Suddenly, the tip was pressing against him, and he held his breath. Slowly, she pressed into him. It was hard to relax, with his nerves this high--he'd never gotten _fucked_ by a girl before, after all--and she met the slightest bit of resistance before the head suddenly slid inside without much warning. He gasped, making a rather embarrassing whining noise. She grinned, delighted. It wasn't quite as horrifying as it'd been before it'd been inside, not when he was stretched out this much and wanted it so badly. Still big, of course, but  _god_ , he needed it so bad.

With every inch she pushed inside, he swore it couldn't get in any deeper. When her hips were finally pressed against his, she waited, letting him adjust before slowly pulling back out. A stream of incoherent babbling spilled from his lips as he curled his toes, shaking at the feeling of being so full.

"Gosh, when was the last time anyone did this to you...? You're so desperate..." She teased quietly, rolling her hips slowly against his, thrusting at an agonizingly unfulfilling pace that was just enough to make his knees tremble.

"A... A m-month ago... K-Kuki... a li'l drunk..." He whimpered, voice a bit higher than usual.

She nodded patiently, humming in response and smiling sweetly as she kept moving against him. He groaned, trying to push his hips against hers. "Y'can go h-harder..." He whispered, halfway to pleading.

Saiko obliged, pausing for just a moment to tease him before suddenly snapping her hips forward in one harsh thrust, steadying out into a harder, faster rhythm than before.

He moaned, biting his lip until he could almost taste the tang of blood, clutching the sheets tightly.

"Does it feel good...?" She squeezed his thighs tighter, looking oh so pleased with herself.

Shirazu nodded weakly, groaning and breathing shakily, each exhale more a whimper than a sigh at this point.

She slid one hand between his legs, curling her delicate fingers around his cock, and he almost lost it. He gasped, and for the _briefest_ moment it was almost impossible to move as he tightened around the toy. She grinned and started stroking, her palm still a bit slick from the earlier lube adventures.

Shirazu couldn't seem to hold back at this point, getting louder with each thrust and each tug.

She counted out the seconds, humming and mewling with pleasure (the harness was pressing awfully nicely against her every time she pushed inside him, after all.)

It took exactly thirteen before he covered his mouth again to stifle himself, his back arching and his legs shaking as he finished, barely even noticing when it splashed against his stomach and chest. He was loud, and she loved it, so very deeply. _Almost as deep as--_

She pulled her hand away, tracing her fingers over the tip and through the line of cum along the shaft that didn't quite make it to his stomach. He gasped, covering his face.

How embarrassing.

"That was quick...~" She pointed out, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Even more embarrassing.

" _Take it out...!_ " He insisted, the demand muffled.

She wiggled her hips in deligt again, grinning when it made him whine one more time, and slowly slid the toy out of him.

"So the test ride was good?" She inquired, smiling sweetly and stroking his thighs comfortingly.

He peeked out from underneath the crook of his elbow, his expression surprisingly soft. " _Yeah, actually..._ " He breathed, looking content and just a bit fucked out. It'd been a while after all.

Saiko beamed to herself.

Two down, one more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it is not clear, saiko is on a mission and urie is gonna Get It goodnight


End file.
